The present invention generally relates to storage and disposal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container for storage and disposal of food preparation by-products.
Food preparation in the restaurant, hospitality, and many other industries results in by-products in the form of used cooking oil, contaminated with fats, particulates, and other waste matter. It is known to store such oil, or grease, to be stored in semi-stationary collection containers, then transferred in bulk to third parties for filtration and recycling. The semi-stationary collection containers may be elevated to transfer their contents into a transportation vehicle. To prevent the indoor accumulation of noxious fumes and to facilitate access by transportation vehicles, such collection containers are stored outdoors.
The interior of a collection container may be gated by a cover, which may be openable, spanning the top opening of the collection container. A cover may provide a mouth through the cover, which may be openable, through which used oils may be deposited within the collection container. However, consequently, collection containers stored outdoors are susceptible to breaching and theft of their contents.
Collection containers may be constructed having features to prevent and deter theft while still permitting authorized access to the container contents for storage and transport. U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,501 to Onken, Jr. discloses a collection container having a locking cover permanently installed, wherein the cover further provides a mouth blocked by a meshed grating such that siphoning tools cannot be inserted through the mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 8,905,257 to Brown discloses a collection container having a cover installed, wherein the cover further provides a mouth which may be blocked by a removable grating. A bar may be affixed over the grating to lock it in place.